1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of hybrid magnetics. More particularly, it relates to an improved joint for joining superconducting cables to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional cable-in-conduit-conductor (CICC) joints are soldered together. They exhibit high DC resistance and can fail under the extremely low temperatures and high stresses associated with CICC superconductors.
There is a need for a robust, solderless CICC joint having low DC resistance. However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how to improve the conventional joints.